


Home From The Ball

by StariNights



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, M/M, Minor panic attack, Tooth Rotting Fluff, guys im really bad at writing drunk people so please bear with me, humans sides, like really, lil bit, this is really just fluff, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariNights/pseuds/StariNights
Summary: Virgil, who had been staring at one of his Disney posters absentmindedly said;"Cinderella"Actual Disney Prince™ gave him a weird look before following his gaze. he grinned, "well I guess that makes me prince charming then?"((alternatively called: Virgil is drunk and Roman is gay))





	Home From The Ball

"This 's stupid." Virgil slurred under his breath, glancing around the too loud and too crowded club. he did not know why he let Elliot drag him here, only to abandon him for Mitchell.

Fucking Mitchell

He stumbled forward as a girl pushed her way towards the bar. he felt his stomach drop and he put a hand to his mouth. there was no fucking way he was going to throw up in the middle of the dance floor. _No_.

Why did he drink so much? Virgil never drank, it made him anxious.

Well, everything made him anxious but that's not the point!

The point is he doesn't drink or go to clubs but here he is, shitfaced in the middle of the hottest club in town!

He stumbled towards a table that had extraordinarily enough, emptied out. Sliding into the booth Virgil all but slammed his head down onto the table.

As he sat with his face pressed against fake wood, he thought about what had landed him in such a predicament. Shortly after Elliot _abandoned him_ , a guy who could only be described as 'dude-bro' came up and offered him a drink. He couldn't use the ' _oh, I'm the dd_ ' excuse because, considering the way Elliot was looking a Dick-face, he didn't need to drive him home. So, in lieu of an excuse, he accepted the drink, then the next, then the next.

Despite getting progressively more hammered with each drink, he still remained awkward and anxious, even more so being intoxicated. The dude-bro realized he wasn't getting lucky and left to find someone a little more hammered. Virgil didn't mind too much, dude-bro was making him uncomfortable and he thanked whatever gods were out there he finally left him alone.

With nothing left to do he ordered his own drink, sipping on it in lieu of talking to a stranger.

He groaned into the table as the music pulsed in his ears. _why-oh-why_ did he do this to himself? He wanted to fall asleep but even in his slightly delirious state, he knew that was not anywhere near the realm of possibility. So, with more force then really necessary, he pushed himself up off the table.

He stared a moment, hoping to catch a glimpse of Elliot, but it was to no avail. So, he staggered towards the street, bracing himself for the cold city wind. He glanced at the curb to see Elliot's car gone. he grimaced, then sniffed.

_This was fucking stupid_

He started towards his apartment, or, where he thinks his apartment is. He could be wrong. God he hopes not.

He'd been walking for what felt like hours when he stuffed his hands in his pocket. He froze.

_His keys were in Elliot's car_

"Fuck!" he hissed to himself, patting down his side. He threw his hands up and groaned towards the heavens "fuck this!"

_He felt a drop of water land on his nose._

"of fucking course!" he shouted to himself as the rain picked up "cause why wouldn't it rain when I'm drunk as fuck, lost as fuck, and _without my fucking keys!_ because damn if I ever catch a fucking break"

He didn't really comprehend the fact that he was talking out loud until he heard a voice behind him.

"This really isn't your night, huh?"

He spun around, coming face to face with what he could only describe as an Actual Disney Prince™.

"what, yeah no- shit. I'm sorry I just-" he mentally cursed himself for his inability to form coherent sentences. The Prince™ just smiled "so, did you say you were lost?"

Virgil just nodded, not trusting himself to say anything intelligent.

"Well, my apartment is like, right there and I have a couch if you need somewhere to escape this treacherous rain?"

Normally, Virgil's mind would have gone into overdrive, _This man could a murderer or rapist or something else equally horrible_ but right now, he was cold and tired and _drunk as fuck_ so he didn't exactly make normal Virgil decisions.

"Yeah, that'd be great, actually." he smiled gratefully at Actual Disney Prince™.

He smiled back "wonderful! follow me, it's just right here."

Virgil followed Actual Disney Prince™ to the next building, rocking on his heels as he opened the door and lead him to his apartment.

He didn't run into too many walls, so he counted it as a victory. Actual Disney Prince™ gave him a worried look as he let him in. He paused to take in the home in front of him.

Fairy lights were strung up on almost every wall, coating the place in a warm glow. He smirked as he saw at least three Disney posters around and honestly wasn't too shocked at the musical theater posters that hung on the walls alongside them.

Yup, Actual Disney Prince™.

Said Prince was already talking "I'm sorry, but I didn't, um, I didn't hear you" Virgil winced, waiting for frustration, or anger, or hell, maybe even to be kicked out back into the rain.

Only, he received a warm smile as Actual Disney Prince™ repeated himself, "I said the living room is down the hall, do you want like, a coffee, or hot chocolate or something?" Virgil thought for a moment.

"do you have tea maybe?" he asked softly. Actual Disney Prince™ beamed, "oh yes! what kind?"

Virgil froze when he couldn't think of the name "I- um, what's it, the one that's kinda like chameleon tea?"

He chuckled "chamomile tea?" Virgil nodded "ok sure, coming right up!" as he headed off to what he assumed was the kitchen, Virgil went to collapse on the couch. He didn't fall asleep, just laid there with his face stuffed in a fluffy pillow wishing to go into a coma for about three years.

Shortly after, Actual Disney Prince™ came in with to steaming mugs of tea. He took his carefully, pulling up his sweater sleeves up to shield his hands from the heat. He put it up to his face and breathed in the steam.

Actual Disney Prince™ sat on the other end of the couch with his own mug, feet curled under him, looking at Virgil with a kind of curious smile. He glanced over "what?"

Actual Disney Prince™ looked as though he had been pulled out of a trance. "what?" Virgil rolled his eyes.

"you were staring?"

He grinned "well, don't you stare at beautiful things, too?"

Virgil went red as he turned his face back into his drink, hair falling into his eyes.

Actual Disney Prince™ smiled as if he'd won something and turned to his own mug, but Virgil still noticed his quick glances.

They sat in silence, not the awkward kind that made Virgil want to rip his hair out, but a nice kind, with the smell of tea and the warm glow of the fairy lights it felt like something out of a storybook.

"So, stranger on my couch, whats your name?" Actual Disney Prince™ finally said.

Virgil, who had been staring at one of his Disney posters absentmindedly said;

"Cinderella"

Actual Disney Prince™ gave him a weird look before following his gaze. he grinned, "well I guess that makes me prince charming then?"

Virgil will later blame it on the alcohol, but when he looked over to see Actual Disney Prince™ with slightly messy hair, a pair of pajama pants and a Frozen sweater (when did he change?) beaming at him, he felt his stomach swoop.

he laughed softly "Nah, you'd be more like the coachman, taking me home from the ball." his speech was slurred slightly, and he was honestly surprised he could even say the word coachman but it was almost worth it to see the look on Actual Disney Prince™'s face.

He laughed, a full throwing his head back and scrunching up his eyes. Virgil stared, completely star struck by the sight in front of him.

_what would it be like to kiss him?_

he would also blame _that_ on the alcohol.

He tore his eyes away and set his almost empty mug down on the little table beside the couch (what were those called?)

Yawning, Virgil slid down into the arm, folding his arms like a pillow.

Actual Disney Prince™ glanced over at him and smiled "alright alright, you're tired. I'll be going" he said, pushing himself off the couch "see you in the morning Cinderella"

He just hummed in reply, not really comprehending what he was saying, his last thought before sleep overtook him was:

_I bet his lips are soft_

 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! this is my first time writing for this fandom, so please forgive me!
> 
> any-who, thank you for reading! have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
